


Красавица и чудовище

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anger Management, IDK why Jinyoung is always the evil one, M/M, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Как дикий зверь посреди заколдованного замка; одинокий волк в морозном русском лесу.





	Красавица и чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 8: "Мой ласковый и нежный зверь"

Джинену еще сестры всю жизнь говорили, что с таким характером, как у него, он обречен всю жизнь прожить в гордом одиночестве. Как дикий зверь посреди заколдованного замка; одинокий волк в морозном русском лесу. 

(У Джинена так и чесался язык поправить их, что в том мультике у заколдованного принца был целый штат прислуги, а волки по природе своей — существа стайные, жить в лесу в одиночку выгоняют только совсем больных и сумасшедших. Но это бы только прибавило артиллерии в арсенал его и без того вредных сестер, поэтому он как-то себя сдержал.)

В общем, когда они с Югемом встретились, Джинен был очень-очень рад, но больше все-таки даже удивлен. Есть же, оказывается, на белом свете какой-то милый человек, готовый терпеть его двадцать четыре часа в сутки и еще радоваться, мол, классно, что мы любим друг друга, хен! Хотя мало ли что там у современной молодежи подразумевается под “любим” (“целых три года разницы!” — театрально вздыхал Марк-хен и смахивал несуществующую — потому что крокодилы не плачут — слезу). Джинен же про себя и свои чувства все сразу понял и готов был копать внутри своего маленького черствого сердечка (тоже цитата из репертуара его сестер пополам с Марком-хеном) колодец бесконечного терпения и понимания, лишь бы счастье не упустить и Югема от себя не отпугнуть.

И, как говорилось все в той же “Красавице и чудовище”, главное — контролировать свой гнев! Или хотя бы орать не так громко и вовремя извиниться.

Принять решение, как водится, оказалось гораздо проще, чем воплотить его в жизнь.

Их первое утро вместе не задалось с самого начала (вы когда-нибудь оставляли теплого и уютно пахнущего бойфренда в вашей общей кровати, чтобы устремиться в дождливые утренние +10° за окном? Вот и Джинен оказался не готов к подобному испытанию), поэтому Джинен уже на пороге офиса не блистал солнечным настроением. Его выражение лица из привычно угрюмого, чтобы держать младших сотрудников в тонусе, сменилось на гневно-мрачное, когда он обнаружил в портфеле почти севший мобильник с записью вчерашнего интервью, расшифровку которого он должен был успеть сдать главредактору до утренней летучки. Зарядка мобильника, разумеется, осталась дома, и ни у кого из соседей по этажу такой пока не было: спасибо китайскому смартфонпрому, шагающему семимильными шагами впереди планеты всей. 

— Восемьдесят шесть смайликов?! — вопил Джинен в жалобно пиликающую (“У вас осталось 2% зарядки, рекомендуем подключить режим турбо-гипер-супер!”) трубку. — Ты что, дурак, посылать мне восемьдесят шесть одинаковых смайликов! 

Виновник инцидента лишь басил: “Прости, хен!” в трубку, явно искренне расстроенный произошедшим, и, честно говоря, Джинен где-то тут и понял, что опять перегнул палку и гнев-таки упустил. Сердце робко екало внутри, мол, давай простим дурака и прекратим кричать? Но громкоговоритель вкупе с органом, отвечающим внутри Джинена за выражение эмоций, было так просто не затормозить. 

Ситуацию спасла Дахен (Джинен никогда им этого не скажет, но офис-менеджерки в редакции были — чистое золото, все девять штук), успевшая за это время сбегать в магазин электроники на первом этаже и купившая Джинену новый провод для зарядки.

— Так романтично! — восторгалась она, бесстрашно протягивая все еще только что не булькающему от злости Джинену новый провод и чек от покупки, пока прочие коллеги прятались в своих кьюбиклах. — Где бы найти себе парня, который тоже так сильно скучал прямо с утра, чтобы заваливал меня сообщениями!

Джинен посмотрел на обезоруживающую солнечную улыбку Дахен (улыбка Югемы, если повспоминать, имела на него такой же эффект), а также на маячащую за ее спиной Момо, угрожающе подбрасывающую в одной руке тяжелый степлер, и решил, что безопаснее согласиться. 

Было бы не так обидно, наверное, если бы смайлики не были одинаковые, размышлял он по пути домой после работы. А так какой вообще смысл? Смысла не было, но и о зарядке он вообще-то должен был позаботиться самостоятельно, поэтому в кондитерскую за пирожными, выбранными по совету той же Дахен в качестве извинения, он все равно заглянул. Дома он нашел Югема, напяливающего на себя кухонный передник, чтобы, рискуя жизнью и здоровьем, испечь в духовке такие же пирожные (подозрительное совпадение!). Джинен принялся умолять о своем прощении прямо тут на кухне, из одежды оставив на Югеме один только передник. К обоюдному удовлетворению сторон инцидент за тот же вечер (и половину ночи) был исчерпан, а Джинен сделал выводы и начал отвечать собственным смайликом на первое же сообщение (и везде носить с собой зарядку).


End file.
